StarCraft: Survivors
|fgcolor= |image=Survivors1 Cover Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |author=Jody Houser |editor= |artist=Gabriel Guzmán |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages= |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=Monthly issues starting July 24, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Survivors is an upcoming four issue StarCraft comic series. It serves as a sequel to StarCraft: Scavengers. Its first issue was released July 24th, 2019 and final issue October 23rd, 2019. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Description Writer extraordinaire Jody Houser (StarCraft: Scavengers, Stranger Things), artist Gabriel Guzmán (StarCraft: Scavengers, Predators), colorist Michael Atiyeh (StarCraft: Scavengers, Dragon Age), and letterer Steve Dutro (I Am a Hero Omnibus, StarCraft: Scavengers) team up to continue the tale started in StarCraft: Scavengers. Based on an original story by Jody Houser and Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft game team, StarCraft: Survivors reveals exciting new territory in the StarCraft universe! After surviving a murderous dark templar's rampage, a terran space engineer named Caleb is forced to carry out the protoss’s bidding: he must infiltrate a munitions factory in the Umojan Protectorate and find a mysterious source of power.2019-04-17, RETURN TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE. Dark Horse Comics, accessed on 2019-04-18 Synopsis After the the events that ended with the death of the crew of the ‘’Magpie’’, Caleb was sent by his captor to the planet of Aeneas to Spearpoint Base. There Caleb was ordered to find a secret Umojan laboratory that holds a source of great power. He entered the planet undercover as a worker looking for a job at the munitions factory, where he met Dahlia and her father Frank, who welcomed him and tell him that he could come to them if they need anything. Caleb then went to work in the factory, drowning himself in his job, much to the worry of Frank, while feeling guilt for the deaths of his former comrades. One night he snuck out late to meet his Nerazim captor, who told him she accepted his plan to take it slow and not arouse suspicion, and that she trusted him to find the lab. However, she took away the device he used to disable the base’s security so he could not escape. Caleb then got closer to Frank and the factory crew, even meeting Frank and Dahlia for dinner. However, their dinner was interrupted by a curdling scream, and Caleb discovered that a factory worker named Russell was brutally murdered, his chest ripped open.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors '''1 (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Russell's death caused the base to deeply investigate the murder and new arrivals, which led the shift manager Jace to try and interrogate Caleb. This was broken up by Ida Briggs, who had some feelings for Caleb, and offered him alcohol and someone to talk to. Though Caleb tried to find the lab, eventually he settled into a routine and got closer to the people of the base. After ten days, the Nerazim brought Jace's freshly killed corpse to his room, making him swear she owned him and giving him five more days to find the lab. Caleb disposed of Jace's body in an incinerator. Later, Caleb and his friends speculated on the vanishing of Jace, with Caleb walking off. Briggs caught up to him and told him to not lose faith, as something they were building in the base was very important to the sector at large and desired by a lot of powers. She also stated the murders would be solved soon. Soon after a ship landed with three Shadowguards sent to psionically investigate the base.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 2" StarCraft: Survivors 2''' (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The dissapearance of Jace and the resignation of the assistant manager threw the factory into chaos as nobody knew their schedules. In the chaos, Caleb slipped out, discovering what he suspected to be the secret lab near the base's school farm. He was then caught by Ida, who kissed him and told him that he did not need to worry as the Umojan Protectorate took care of their own. Later Caleb had dinner with Frank and Dahlia, where they discussed the shadowguard who arrived at the base and their abilities. Later at lunch, while discussing that Frank should be the new shift manager, Caleb dropped a note on the floor reading "the killer is protoss outside of base." This was recovered by Ida, who reported it to security. The shadowguard them investigated outside of the base, ambushing the Nerazim with grenades. Though they injured her, the Nerazim was able to slaughter the three of them. While Caleb, George and Frank discussed Frank's announcement to put his name in for shift manager, the Nerazim burst in and killed George. Caleb tried to talk her down from killing Frank, but after his enraged reaction, the Nerazim killed him too. Caleb told her he did not "speak" to anyone about her, and told her the suspected location of the lab. To create a distraction, he lit the two corpses on fire. Meanwhile, the Nerazim slaughtered her way through the lab, Caleb following behind and eventually catching up to her. The two broke deeper into the lab, where they were ambushed by a Umojan scientist, Dr. Robertson, wielding an experimental anti-protoss weapon.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors '''3 (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Caleb picked up a nearby laser pistol, and before Robertson realized his intentions, shot her in the chest. The two gathered up the weapon, and the Nerazim forced him to contact the Tal'darim and their Death Fleet. Caleb ran out to secure a ship, and found Ida rushing toward the fight. Caleb warned her to run away, but Ida was insistent on doing her job. Caleb told him what he knew of the Nerazim and the oncoming protoss fleet, and Ida realized Caleb was helping the Nerazim. At first she held him at gunpoint, but he convinced her that he had only done what he did to prevent people from dying. She let him go, and warned headquarters of the oncoming fleet. Caleb and the Nerazim secured a ship, weapon and protoss power core in their possession, while Ida helped lead the evacuation of the base. Soon the Tal'darim arrived, and devastated the Umojan defenders in a fierce battle. On the shuttle, the Nerazim told Caleb that he was to help her defeat his enemies, now that they had the weapon and the power source in their hands. Unwilling to continue serving her, Caleb took his laser pistol and shot the console. The Nerazim sliced off his arm to stop him, but the damage was done. The ship careened into a nearby Tal'darim mothership, and the resulting explosion destroyed both ships and consumed Caleb and the Nerazim in the blaze. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters ;Main *Ida Briggs *Caleb *Dahlia *Frank *The Prisoner ;Supporting *George *Jace *Dr. Robertson *Russell *Sarah (mentioned) ;Flashback *Chase *Gene *Grace *Kyra *Mason *Orry *Sharon *Nero Theban *Vince Issues *''Issue 1'' *''Issue 2'' *''Issue 3'' *''Issue 4'' References Category:Fiction series and compilations